fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Blossom
Blossom is one of the Powerpuff Girls, sister to Bubbles and Buttercup, and their leader in The Powerpuff Girls cartoon. Their "father" is Professor Utonium, who created her and her sisters via a combination of sugar, spice, everything nice, and Chemical X. Blossom is the most intelligent and mature of the three, but at times the most bossy, and acting at others a bit like a nerd. Among the girls, Blossom has one special skill that the others do not possess, the power of "Ice Breath," which lets her breathe out cold air and create ice. FusionFall According to the FusionFall manga, when Fuse first attacked, Blossom and Bubbles saved Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 from the Spawns while Ben and Numbuh Two retrieved a part that was missing for Dexter and Mandark's laser. They later tried to prevent the ship from crashing, but unfortunately failed, leaving Fuse to further his attack. In the now non-existent Future, Blossom and Bubbles haven't been heard from after the fall of Tech Square, hinting that Fuse's minions might have killed them in the process (the movie in which the player arrives too far into the future shows Blossom and Bubbles battling a Terrafuser). In the Past, Blossom (now 13 years old) helps the player with numerous missions, while also being a task-handler should the player choose Dexter as their guide. If the player is under the guidance of Dexter, the player can play the mission "Remember Buttercup" as a part of his or her quest to find the missing heroes. Blossom tells the player that losing Buttercup after their last battle with Mojo Jojo was very painful, but she was still able to talk about it with the player. Dexter believes that Fuse is behind this somehow. If the player accepts the mission, "I'm Still Standing" after finding Buttercup in Marquee Row, the player can tell Blossom about Buttercup's survival and she is very happy to hear her sister survived (this mission is a World Mission; it could be accepted regardless of which guide is chosen). Dexter eventually learns of Buttercup's survival during the Ms. Missing mission in which the player tracks Buttercup's signal on Dexter's scanners and winds up at the same location. Her Nano is the first the player can acquire after returning to the Past after defeating Fusion Eduardo. It is also noted that her Nano has a more spunky personality: it cries when the hero is defeated, which means it must have cared for him or her. She appears to be a leader of the Resistance, but tries to relax by having picnics from time to time if her "father" isn't busy. She was made. Trivia * It is shown that she has a dislike for Meviled Egg Nog during the Knishmas. * Like her sisters, Blossom was designed with more human features such as ears, a nose and fingers (features she didn't have in the series). * She's the one of the three NPCs that appear in two lairs. The others are Dexter and Grim. Category:Humans Category:Heroes